Naruto Uzumaki-sensei
by Iris-san de Centeno
Summary: Un nuevo año, nuevas vivencias y nuevas historias. Hinata Hyuga nunca imagino que conocer a su nuevo maestro de defensa personal Uzumaki Naruto cambiaria poco a poco su vida pero… así será. Un maestro y su alumna ¿Quién diría que todo comenzaría de esa forma?
1. Cap1

La mañana era tranquila en aquella ciudad a excepción de un dojo en el que se podían escuchar claros golpes y pequeños ruidos provenientes de la pareja que entrenaba. Una joven de 16 años golpeaba ágilmente a su compañero mientras este esquivaba sus golpes y los paraba sin mucha dificultad. Llevaban tiempo haciendo lo mismo hasta que ella lanzo una patada de la cual él se defendió contraatacando con otra dejándola en suelo

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas-es suficiente por hoy Hinata-sama o se le hará tarde

La joven aun reposaba en el suelo con su respiración aún más agotada, asintió levemente mientras se ponía de pie-gracias Neji nii-san-dijo mientras recibía una toalla de parte del chico

-debería apresurarse o se le hará tarde para la ceremonia de apertura-hablo serio mientras se secaba la cara-yo también debo ir a la mía

La joven asintió mientras se dirigía a tomar sus cosas

-Hinata-sama

-¡sí!-dijo un poco nerviosa al oír el timbre de su primo

-trate de practicar más así podrá perfeccionar sus habilidades-vio como ella lo veía era raro recibir consejos de su parte-ha mejorado mucho últimamente es una lástima que debo regresar a la escuela y no podremos seguir entrenando

-no te preocupes-dijo ella decidida-encontrare la forma de mejorar te lo prometo

El joven sonrió- confió en usted-dijo antes de tomar sus cosas e irse de ese lugar

La joven sonrió su primo al fin comenzaba a tomar en cuenta sus habilidades, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a cambiarse se le hacía tarde para la ceremonia de aperturas

En cuanto termino había un auto esperándola afuera para llevarla a la escuela el recorrido no fue muy largo pronto estuvieron frente a las puertas de Konoha School For Girl, bajo del auto y se despidió cortésmente se le hacía tarde. Corrió y llego al auditórium la ceremonia estaba por comenzar se detuvo en lo alto de las gradas buscando algo

-Hinata por aquí-escucho a lo lejos volteo y vio a una joven de cabello rosa que le hablaba, corrió hasta sentarse junto a ella y una rubia-por poco y llegas tarde-sonrió al tenerla al lado-¿ha tenido contratiempos tú padre?

Ella negó levemente-él debe haber venido temprano con Hanabi yo estaba en el dojo

-entrenando de nuevo-le regaño la rubia-deberías concentrarte en tu futuro-dijo con orgullo

-cállate cerda tú no sabes nada de la vida de Hinata-le regaño la chica de cabello rosa

-a quien le dices cerda frente de marquesina-ambas comenzaron una batalla de miradas como era habitual en ellas

-silencio Ino-chan, Sakura-chan-murmuro la ojiperla-está por comenzar

Todos guardaron silencio al ver a una mujer rubia pararse detrás del pódium-buenos días tengan todos y bienvenidas a Konoha School For Girl-hablo la rubia llamando la atención de todos-mi nombre es Tsunade soy la directora de esta prestigiosa institución es gusto tenerlos a todos aquí un año más…

-aquí viene el discurso de todos los años-murmuro Ino a Sakura y a Hinata

-Ino-chan deberías guardar silencio-susurro Hinata

-vamos Hinata no seas aburrida nadie puede escuchar confía en mi

-es cierto-intervino Sakura- además esto durara una hora es el mismo discurso de todos los años

-no es correcto-dijo temerosa Hinata

-vamos mejor les contare sobre mis vacaciones-sonrió Ino- conocí a tantos chicos hermosos…-y a si la rubia comenzó a hablar sobre sus vacaciones y conquistas, Hinata se sentía nerviosa tendría problemas si las escuchaban por lo tanto no presto demasiada atención a la larga conversación de su amiga-y veras es el mejor besador que eh encontrado-sonrió orgullosa-que hay de ti frente de marquesina conociste a alguien-dijo en forma de burla

Una venita le salto en la frente-veras querida cerda a diferencia tuya no me entrego al primero que veo además Hinata y yo somos exclusivas, no somos tan fáciles-dijo orgullosa-¿o no Hinata?-miro a la chica con la vista perdida-Hinata-la regaño

-¿Qué, que pasa?-dijo nerviosa

-vamos que sucede estas perdida-dijo Sakura molesta-vamos dile a Ino que eres una chica exclusiva

-¿exclusiva?-dijo sin entender

-si ya sabes que no te entregas a la primera cosa con patas que te pasa enfrente-dijo con aires de victoria

-¡que quieres decir frente de marquesina!-grito la rubia poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de todo el auditórium

Todo el auditórium guardo silencio mientras veían a la rubia incluso la directora la veía fijamente-¿algo que compartir alumna Yamanaka?-hablo seriamente

La joven se quedó tiesa en ese instante-yo, yo, yo solo, vera yo…-no encontraba palabras para explicarse

-ni siquiera han comenzado oficialmente el año escolar y ya quiere ser el payaso de la clase-la miro fijamente mientras se escucharon varias risas en aquel lugar-siéntese y cállese si no quiere dos semanas de detención para "inaugurar" los castigos del año-Ino se sentó de golpe mientras se escucharon más risas calladas por la directora

-esta feliz-dijo Ino muy molesta a Sakura

-la que grito fuiste tú-sonrió con victoria

-te matare-mascullo

-chicas cállense o tendremos problemas-dijo la ojiperla mientras miraba al frente lo cual sus amigas imitaron

-y bien me complace dar la última noticia-Tsunade se aclaró la garganta mientras veía a los presente-gracias a que ustedes lo permitieron padres-miro a la multitud de padres que se habían hecho presentes-Konoha School For Girl sabe que enfrentamos tiempos difíciles por ello, pensando en sus hijas habilitaremos las clases de defensa personal

Los murmullos por partes de las estudiantes comenzaron a escuchar nadie entendía a que se refería la directora-¡silencio!-grito Tsunade y todos callaron-sus padres nos permitieron habilitar las clases de defensa personal para todas las chicas de esta institución en donde serán enseñadas sobre artes marciales para su defensa propia en cualquier situación peligrosa-las chicas se veían algo asustadas ante la idea-y las clases comienzan hoy mismo, es todo gracias por haber asistido chicas pueden retirarse-finalizo bajando del escenario

Todas comenzaron a salir de aquel lugar-¿defensa personal?, ¿están bromeando verdad?-dijo la rubia quejándose

-no te quejes me parece una buena idea-dijo Sakura

-a mí también-intervino Hinata

-ustedes no son normales-se defendió la chica casi ninguna estaba de acuerdo con las clases-les apuesto que nos traerán una luchadora de sumo o algo por el estilo, solo sufriremos

-vamos Ino-chan no es para tanto-dijo Hinata extrañada por la idea de su amiga-las artes marciales no son tan malas

-lo dices por que las practicas-regaño Ino- a mí no me interesan

-tienes suerte Ino- sonrió Sakura con malicia

-¿Por qué?

-debemos dirigirnos a los vestidores ahora mismo-sonrió-es nuestra primera clase-dijo mostrando el horario de mano

-¡que me lleve el…!

-¡Ino-chan!-el regaño Hinata-no hables así

-lo siento Hinata-dijo mientras la veía-es que no lo soporto-gruño mientras tiraba la puerta de su casillero-una cosa es que nos fuercen a tener clases de "defensa personal"-dijo con burla-y otra que nos pongan esta ropa tan horrible-gruño mientras veía a todas sus compañeras en los vestidores con la misma ropa un pantalón azul oscuro holgado, zapatos blancos y una camisa manga larga holgada del mismo color-es horrible-chillo

-vamos Ino no es para tanto-dijo ya cansada Sakura-la ropa está bien los padres la eligieron

-a ti te parece bien porque no tienes nada que mostrar-dijo con burla

-¡cerda!-grito mientras se lanzaba contra ella siendo detenida por Hinata

-de, deberíamos irnos-dijo apenada por sus amigas-se nos hace tarde-las chicas suspiraron mientras seguían a la multitud hasta el gimnasio se sentaron en el piso como se les había dejado dicho mientras esperaban a la persona que impartiría la clase

-no entiendo por qué nos darán la clase-dijo tranquila Ino-queda muy poco de la hora

-creo que quiere hacer una presentación-hablo Sakura mientras abrazaba sus rodillas-has estado callada Hinata-dijo mientras veía a la chica en la misma posición que ella-¿pasa algo?

Ella negó levemente-solo me siento cansada-dijo con una forzada sonrisa lo cual Sakura descubrió pero prefirió dejar pasar. Era verdad se sentía cansada por más duro que trabajara no mejoraba y su padre podría tomar una decisión en cualquier momento de seguro favoreciendo a su hermana menor por tener mejores habilidades que ella en la lucha, su mente viajaba entre tantos pensamientos hasta que el grito de unas chicas llamo la atención de todas

-¡AHÍ VIENE!-gritaron varias chicas mientras corrían a tomar su lugar

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron algunas al ver la reacción de sus compañeras

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritaron sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna de la emoción

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Sakura a sus amigas recibiendo una negativa de ambas

-chicas guarden silencio-se escuchó una voz masculina desde el pasillo que se aproximaba

Todas voltearon para poder ver al chico entrando. Hinata había vuelto a sumirse en sus pensamientos cuando vio la reacción de su amiga Sakura-Sakura-chan… ¿estás bien?-dijo al verla perpleja y tratando de producir palabra sin éxito alguno, no entendía la reacción hasta que un grito de Ino le llamo la atención

-¡QUE SEXY!-grito la rubia mientras se ponía de pie miro a sus demás compañeras y todas estaban babeando o tratándose de arreglar y verse lindas. No entendió y solo volteo y sé que do perpleja

Ahí frente al grupo de chicas había un chico de cabello rubio y piel bronceada sonriendo-chicas guarden la calman-decía al ver a sus alumnas

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo, su corazón latía fuertemente y solo podía verlo a él ni los gritos de sus compañeras la hacían dejar de verlo

-ya señoritas guarden la calma-dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a todas-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré su maestro en defensa personal-sonrió mientras escuchaban infinidad de comentario, gritos y preguntas ya estaba acostumbrado había tenido la oportunidad antes de tratar con chicas menores a él pero era la primera vez que iba a una escuela exclusiva de chicas-bien al parecer no tendremos mucho tiempo de recibir la clase el día de hoy-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca-por lo tanto almenos comencemos a conocernos-sonrió lo gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar-deben levantar la mano si quieren hacer alguna pregunta-dijo con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

Todas las chicas levantaron la mano de inmediato el rubio sonrió- debo decirles que mi relación con ustedes será estrictamente profesional de maestro a alumna por lo tanto hay ciertas preguntas que no responderé-miro a las chicas aun ansiosas-no responderé nada sobre mi vida personal-un grupo de chicas bajo la mano decepcionadas-nada sobre mis medidas-otro grupo bajo la mano-ni mi tipo de mujer ideal-otro grupo hizo lo mismo-y sobre todo-sonrió-nada sobre mi vida amorosa o sobre confesiones de amor-sonrió triunfante al ver a todas la chicas tristes bajar la mano hasta que vio una levemente levantada-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-dijo señalándola

Hinata se percató que era la única con la mano alzada pero fue muy tarde su maestro ya la había descubierto-e, esto, esto yo, yo-estaba nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos sonrojada-yo, yo, solo, solo quería, quería saber…-se apeno y sintió un golpecito de Sakura a su lado-esto… ¿Dónde aprendió artes marciales?-dijo apenada ante lo ridícula que se había visto

El rubio se quedó asombrado era la primera vez que una alumna se había molestado en preguntar algo sobre la materia. La miro extrañado "que chica tan rara" pensó mientras veía a su alumna encogerse ante su mirada-bueno pues yo entrenaba desde pequeño en el dojo de mi padrino-dijo extrañado por todas las miradas-del cual soy el líder desde hace tres años por lo que tengo experiencia de sobra-sonrió exagerando un poco todas sus alumnas sonreían asombradas y deleitadas por aquel "increíble" relato de parte de su maestro

Una chica a lo lejos levanto la mano y el rubio solo la señalo para que esta hablara-esto… podría decirnos como quiere que le llamemos sensei -sonrió apenada

-ha es cierto- sonrió- no me eh presentado bien mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto pero ustedes deben referirse a mi como Uzumaki-sensei tendremos clases los lunes, miércoles y viernes por lo que espero verlas aquí sin falta-miro su reloj de nuevo-lastimosamente se nos acabó el tiempo por lo que en la siguiente clase les mostrare un poco de mis habilidades y tendremos algunos enfrentamientos uno a uno para conocer las suyas pueden retirarse-sonrió mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba por donde llego

-o mi dios están sexy-grito la rubia mientras arrojaba la puerta de su casillero nuevamente, el uniforme de las chicas era una camisa manga corta blanca con una falda no muy larga color azul cuadriculada con un moño del mismo color en el cuello-quiero llevármelo a casa-grito emocionada

-vamos Ino tranquilízate no es para tanto-la regaño Sakura mientras terminaba de atar su moño

-vamos Sakura te conozco hasta a ti te gusto

-cállate-dijo sonrojada la chica

-que hay de ti Hinata-pregunto la rubia pero solo vio a su amiga sonrojada con la mirada ida-te encuentras bien-pregunto preocupada

La joven reacciono-sí, si Ino-chan

-deja de ser tan formal-sonrió-eres la única en toda la escuela que sigue usando el "chan" o el "kun"

-lo siento-susurro

-déjala Ino ella es una chica con excelentes modales desde un bienvenidos hasta un adiós-sonrió mientras la veía-Hinata es una chica perfectamente educada-sonrió a su amiga lo cual ella correspondió

Las clases siguieron con normalidad cada una conociendo a su maestro y con la gran noticia del momento la cual era el nuevo maestro de defensa personal Uzumaki-sensei era todo lo que las chicas decían

Ya era la hora de salida Ino y Sakura se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade con su secretaria Shizune-bien aquí está el papeleo que envía Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sakura mientras se lo entregaba a la joven

-gracias Ino, Sakura-dijo viéndolas a ambas-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-dijo que tenía algo que hacer-dijo la rubia-oye Shizune-sonrió de forma maliciosa

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-tu… ¿tienes los datos de Uzumaki-sensei verdad?-sonrió mientras se recargaba en el escritorio de la mujer

-ni creas que te los daré-dijo cansada

-¿Por qué?-se quejo

-no eres la primera que viene por ellos-dijo cansada-que les pasa a ustedes chicas todas están tras del nuevo maestro-miro a Sakura-tú también verdad Sakura

La joven se sonrojo y solo desvió la mirada

-no las entiendo por qué tanta algarabía por el

-vamos Shizune míralo es hermoso-sonrió Ino

Las miro con una ceja alzada-tan hermoso que apuesto que ninguna le ha dicho "bienvenido" verdad-sonrió de medio lado mientras veía a las chicas mirarse entre ellas-no entiendo recuerden que el antes de ser un hombre es su maestro y merece sus respetos no sus gritos-dijo seria-deberían aprender los modales de Hinata

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, tenía razón ninguna se había molestado en recibir a su maestro lo único que les había importado era su físico, debían aprender modales

No sabía como pero había llegado hasta ahí se encontraba frente a la oficina de Uzumaki-sensei no entendía por qué había caminado tanto si ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir, suspiro se sentía extraña sus piernas temblaban, sus mejillas ardían y dudaba poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Lentamente dirigió su mano hasta la puerta y dio tres sencillos golpes esperando respuesta

Estaba harto no entendía por que el continuo acoso de sus alumnas por querer saber más de su vida y sus "halagos" por su cuerpo cuando solo tenía un pantalón naranja con una camisa manga larga negro con naranja. Por si fuera poco cuando por fin pudo resguardarse en su nueva oficina había recibido más de 20 visitas en 30 minutos de alumnas con cualquier tontería que decir estaba pensando seriamente en ponerle seguro a la puerta para poder organizar en paz

Colocaba algunos libros en un estante cuando escucho suaves golpes en la puerta, ya estaba hasta el tope cerraría con llave esa puerta en cuanto se fuera esa persona. Miro la puerta y nadie había entrado como sus anteriores visitas lo pensó un momento-adelante…-dijo y al momento se abrió la puerta reconoció a la chica la única que le había hecho una pregunta decente en su primera clase. Ella sujetaba su falda y miraba al piso-¿Qué desea?-dijo al ver que ella no decía nada

-yo, yo yo…. Solo, solo quería…. de, decir…. Bi, bi bienvenido a, a, Konoha School For, For Girl…. U, Uzumaki-sensei….-finalizo sin mirarlo a los ojos

-gracias…-murmuro extrañado-¿es todo?

Ella asintió levemente-con, con per, permiso…-dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de las oficina del rubio

Miro por unos segundos la puerta-que chica tan rara-dijo mientras retomaba su labor-me agrada-dijo con una sonrisa para seguir con su labor

Aquella pequeña visita le había alegrado el día dejando en su rostro una sonrisa


	2. cap2-Peleas y papeleos

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

La historia es de mi autoría

El rubio suspiro viendo por la ventana de su oficina estaba un poco cansado de enseñar en esa escuela, no es que le molestara el enseñar artes marciales lo haría todo el día sin descansar pero…

El problema eran sus ruidosas alumnas no hacían más que causarle problema tras problema, ya había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con chicas pero era la primera que recibía tal acoso por parte de ellas, apenas era miércoles y quería que la semana terminara en ese preciso instante, su oficina era interrumpida por cualquier tontería inventada por sus alumnas solo para verlo, algunas lo espiaban por la ventana que daba al patio, mientras la mayoría lo atacaba con preguntas indecentes cada vez que decidía salir

Suspiro cansado debía resistir después de todo estaría un corto periodo en ese lugar. Miro sobre su escritorio y tomo una tablilla con papeles su siguiente clase seria con las chicas de 2°-B recordaba que no pudo completar su primera clase con ellas debido al tiempo, miro su reloj lo mejor sería tomar camino, ya pronto comenzaría su clase

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de su casillero antes de cerrarlo con suavidad miro a su alrededor era la única que había terminado de vestirse todas las demás se encontraban arreglándose de más para una clase que nada tenía que ver con lucir extravagantes-Ino-chan ¿aún no terminas?-pregunto inocente mientras veía a su amiga con la cabeza metida en el casillero

-vamos espera un poco más Hinata la belleza lleva tiempo-dijo mientras se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo-listo-sonrió mientras cerraba de un portazo el casillero. La rubia había ajustado su uniforme hasta mostrar perfectamente la silueta de su cuerpo, tenía un extravagante peinado y su cara estaba cargada de maquillaje resaltando sus labios de un rojo carmesí-¿Qué tal me veo?-sonrió de manera picara

-¿no crees que exageras?-dijo la joven con una gota resbalando por su cabeza

-por supuesto que no, debo admitir que la competencia esta difícil-dijo mirando a sus compañeras tratando de verse lo mejor posible para la siguiente clase-es obvio que ganare el corazón de Uzumaki-sensei pero no está de más un poco de ayuda para verme mejor

-pareces una loca-murmuro Sakura mientras aparecía detrás de sus compañeras-no puedo creer que Hinata y yo seamos las únicas que no tratemos de impresionar al nuevo maestro-dijo cansada-francamente necesitas madurar si te enamoraste de tu maestro-sonrió con burla

La rubia estaba a punto de explotar cuando fijo su vista en ambas, las miro detenidamente y sonrió-ni ustedes se salvan

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Sakura

-vamos ya viste el nuevo peinado de Hinata-dijo al ver el cabello de la joven atado en una cola alta

-yo, yo, esto, esto es mejor para entrenar-dijo sonrojada por lo mal que lo habían interpretado sus amigas

-bueno, bueno lo siento Hinata solo bromeaba sé que no te gusta el nuevo maestro eres toda una dulzura-sonrió mientras abrazaba a la joven-pero…-vio a Sakura-no notas un poco "resaltados" los pequeños dotes de Sakura-la Hyuga presto atención al uniforme de su amiga la última vez le quedaba muy holgado pero esta vez marcaba perfectamente su silueta-acaso se encogió-dijo con burla

La joven enrojeció al momento-po, por supuesto que debió encoger-dijo nerviosa ante la mirada

-ni tú lo crees-rio la rubia-acéptalo tratas de llamar la atención de Uzumaki-sensei

-claro que no-dijo sonrojada

-acéptalo-dijo sonriente-te gusta

-claro que no me gusta-dijo molesta

-niega que te parece sexy

La joven guardo silencio-no niego que es guapo-dijo sonrojada

-gane-rio la rubia triunfante

-chicas…-interrumpió Hinata-se nos hará tarde

-tienes razón invertí mucho tiempo en verme perfecta y Uzumaki sensei debe verme justo cuanto entre vámonos-dijo mientras caminaba como una modelo hacia el gimnasio

-vamos Hinata-murmuro la joven pelirosa mientras caminaba tras su amiga

Todas se encontraban en el gimnasio

-¿Por qué Uzumaki-sensei no parece?-dijo molesta la rubia

-parece que Ino se arregló para nada-sonrió Sakura

Hinata se encontraba a su lado sentada en la gradería del gimnasio-Sakura-chan-murmuro llamando la atención de Sakura-te gusta Uzumaki-sensei-pregunto mientras abrazaba sus piernas y trataba de esconder su sonrojado rostro ¿Por qué hacia esas preguntas? Le era algo difícil de entender

La joven enrojeció al oír el comentario de su amiga-por supuesto que no-negó sonrojada

La conversación fue interrumpida al oír algunos gritos miraron a la entrada del gimnasio ahí apareció Uzumaki-sensei caminando sin separar su vista de una tablilla con papeles. Camino hasta donde se encontraban las chicas y se sentó en la primera grada, revisaba algunos papeles mientras las chicas murmuraban entre si ya que en ningún momento les había dirigido la mirada-buenos días chicas-interrumpió aquel ambiente-para empezar pondré algunas reglas primera regla-nada de peinados extraños ni cabello suelto todas las que tengan cabello largo deben sujetar su cabello en alguna cola de caballo trenzas o lo que sea que evite que lastime sus ojos

Las jóvenes comenzaron a verse entre sí y a murmurar

-Segunda regla prohibido cualquier tipo de maquillaje, tercera regla esta prohibida cualquier modificación al uniforme y por ultimo-dijo mientras subía la mirada-si no arreglan todo eso antes de que empiece la clase tendrán dos semanas de castigo ¿entendido?-vio a todas sus alumnas asentir-entonces háganlo-ordeno mientras todas se retiraban a arreglarse para la clase

Vio como todas se iban para luego mirar a una que se encontraba sentada a unos tres metros de el-¿olvidaste algo?-pregunto, la vio sobresaltarse y hacer una pequeña negación con la cabeza-está bien-murmuro mientras la recorría con la mirada pudo ver su uniforme sin ningún tipo de modificación, su cara libre de maquillaje y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo "que chica tan extraña" pensó mientras regresaba la vista a sus papeles

La Hyuga se sentía muy nerviosa los únicos que quedaban en el gimnasio eran ella y Uzumaki-sensei no sabía si debía decir algo o solo quedarse callada, su cara estaba muy roja trataba de esconderla entre sus piernas pero no soportaba aquella sensación de vergüenza sintió cuando él la recorrió con la mirada lo cual solo la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa de no ser porque las demás chicas comenzaron a entrar sentía que se desmayaría ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

De poco a poco las demás regresaron con sus cabellos sujetos y debidamente ordenadas todas se sentaron en el piso mientras su maestro tomaba posición frente a ellas-buenos días –sonrió el rubio-ahora que tendremos nuestra primera clase oficial quiero recordarles que mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me considero maestro de artes marciales las cuales les enseñare para que sepan defenderse-miro a todas las jóvenes atentas-les mostrare un poco de mi talento-sonrió mientras caminaba a un extremo del gimnasio y tomaba un bastón de madera-bien para comenzar esto se llama Bô-dijo mientras regresaba a su lugar-es un bastón de madera que se utiliza para el ataque-retrocedió algunos pasos-ahora presten atención a mis movimientos. Respiro hondo y comenzó a realizar una serie de ataques, saltos y golpes empleando aquella arma.

Las jóvenes se quedaron expectantes a los movimientos y saltos de su maestro era increíble su talento, Hinata lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos realmente era increíble admiraba aquellos movimientos en él deseaba poder imitarlo inconscientemente se había puesto de pie como muchas de sus compañeras aquella destreza y saltos hacían que lo admirase

La demostración termino con un grito y una reverencia hacia sus alumnas el silencio reinaba para ser interrumpido por una ola de aplausos y gritos, la Hyuga salió de su trance ante aquel ruido-¡"cásate conmigo!-grito Ino a su lado

-Ino-chan-le llamo la atención a su amiga

-vamos Hinata eso fue increíble-todas incluso Sakura aplaudían a su maestro

Ella solo se sonrojo al verlo un poco cansado y comenzó a aplaudir. El rubio recupero el aliento-bien chicas suficiente siéntense-ordeno mientras las veía-yo practico diversos tipos de disciplinas de combate por lo que considero que practico artes marciales mixtas-sonrió al ver la admiración en los ojos de sus alumnas-bueno el día de hoy les mostrare algunas técnicas de defensa necesito a una voluntaria

-yo sensei-salto de inmediato la rubia

-cuál es tu nombre-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la tablilla

-Yamanaka Ino- sonrió de forma picara

-bien señorita Yamanaka al frente-ordeno y la joven acudió a su llamado-bien recrearemos una situación fingiremos que soy un ladrón que quiere robar su bolso lo que debe de hacer es tratar de defenderse y tratar de golpearme

-¿Cómo debo atacarlo?-pregunto mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

-como quieras yo me defenderé a la cuenta de tres comenzaras uno, dos, tres-el rubio trato de robar el bolso imaginario de la rubia para ser golpeado por una cacheta

-¡animal toma, toma!-la rubia comenzó a arañarlo y cachetearlo-¡cómo te atreves pervertido toma esto, esto y esto!-gritaba eufórica mientras su sensei trataba de detenerla todas la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la escena que había armado-¡cretino te matare!

-¡suficiente!-grito el rubio entre los gritos de la rubia. Los golpes pararon y pudieron ver a su maestro repleto de arañazos y marcas rojas en donde habían caído las cachetadas todas miraban de forma asesina a Ino al ver cómo había dejado a Uzumaki-sensei el rubio suspiro-buen ataque señorita Yamanaka pero la clase no se trata de eso tome asiento-suspiro mientras tomaba una toalla para pasarla por su cara y ver pequeñas gotas de sangre causadas por los arañazos de la rubia suspiro y tomaba la tablilla-Haruno al frente-nombro a la joven la cual se posiciono en el mismo lugar que la rubia, ambos estaban frente a frente-¿atacas como Yamanaka?-ella negó levemente mientras se oían unas risas hacia la rubia-bien quiero que me ataques y desviare tus golpes

Sakura asintió y comenzó a atacar a su maestro lanzaba puñetazos mientras este los desviaba con toda facilidad-vamos Haruno con más fuerza-la joven se lo tomo enserio y comenzó a aumentar la fuerza en sus golpes-bien chicas presten atención-hablo mientras desviaba los golpes-esta técnica de defensa se llama-no pudo terminar de hablar de un momento a otro se encontraba estampado contra la pared más lejana del gimnasio. Se descuidó mientras hablaba lo que provoco que la joven atinara un golpe justo en su rostro que termino lanzándolo lo más lejos posible

El rubio golpeo contra la pared para luego caer sobre mucho balones tardó en reaccionar y tomar su mejía adolorida-ella no es humana-dijo asustado ante la fuerza de la joven, se puso de pie y regreso a su lugar

-lo siento mucho Uzumaki-sensei-hizo una reverencia mientras recibía miradas asesinas de sus compañeras por lastimar al rubio

-no, no hay problema-logro decir aun asustado por aquella fuerza descomunal-siéntate-dijo temiendo de seguir peleando con la chica-Hyuga al frente-llamo mientras veía la tablilla

Se puso roja al instante de escuchar su nombre tardó en reaccionar se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar temblorosa al frente tomo posición frente a su maestro-bien quiero que me ataques-se puso en posición-¡espera!-se apresuró a decir-¿tu fuerza es similar a la de Haruno?-lo miro preguntar un poco preocupado ella negó mientras se escuchaban risas hacia Sakura-bien atáqueme cuando quieras

Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el rubio sonrió parecía nerviosa se veía… tierna. La joven respiro hondo y se puso seria miro a su maestro dispuesta atacarlo tomo carrera y comenzó a patear al rubio sus patadas eran continuas pero eran desviadas con facilidad por el rubio

Con sus ante brazos se protegía de aquellos puños y patadas era fácil saberlo esa chica practicaba artes marciales como el, sonrió al ver como su estudiante se atrevía a atacarlo sintió sus golpes comenzar a cesar ella estaba por parar-continua-ordeno la joven lo miro intrigada y siguió con su ataque aquello lo emocionaba ser desafiado dejo de protegerse y comenzó atacar olvido por completo que se trataba de una clase de defensa. Vio a la chica sorprenderse al comenzar a sentir sus golpes se defendía con dificultad y trataba de seguir atacando el rubio comenzó a hacerla retroceder con un combo de patadas dirijo la última a la cabeza de la chica la vio cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe al saber que no podía escapar

Lentamente abrió los ojos al no sentir el impacto de la pierna de su maestro contra su cara, lo vio con la pierna extendida justo al lado de su rostro-eres buena-lo vio sonreírle y felicitarla por aquel combate-sigue practicando tienes habilidad -sonrió el rubio. Suspiro y se dejó caer nerviosa ante el combate que acaba de sostener con su maestro-levántate-dijo el rubio mientras le extendía sus mano ella la miro temerosa y termino aceptándola, todas estaban sorprendidas por aquel duelo que acaban de presenciar ninguna había visto pelear a Hinata antes aunque sabía que su padre era líder de un dojo

Naruto comenzó a estirarse esa pela lo había animado pero aun dolían las heridas causadas por sus anteriores contrincantes-bien formen parejas y quiero que traten de tener una pelea decente -comenzó a caminar y tomo su botella de agua helada-las observare desde las gradas

El rubio se sentó en lo más alto de las gradas y desde ahí veía a sus alumnas comenzar a batallar entre ellas o algo parecido pensó con una gota en su cabeza al ver a dos chicas tomarse del cabello suspiro cansado no pensaba intervenir puso la botella de agua en su morada mejía y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás

-cansado mocoso-escucho una voz a su lado

Miro y ahí estaba una rubia de enorme busto mejor conocida como la directora Tsunade Senju-que quieres vieja-dijo mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo

-vaya veo que las chicas te agotaron-dijo burlona al ver el estado del maestreo-y yo pensé que podías enseñar a cualquiera

-solo quiero irme de esta cámara de tortura-dijo cansado

-si lo haces debes reembolsarme el dinero-sonrió triunfante-debes aguantar tres meses o no hay trato

-eso es chantaje-dijo mirándola

-llámalo como quieras un trato es un trato-sonrió al ver la decepción del rubio-como sea te tengo noticias-se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de piernas

-¿Qué clase de noticias?-pregunto intrigado

-bueno pronto se realizara el torneo de los Kages, las escuelas más importantes de cada distrito se enfrentaran en las diferentes ramas educativas dura un día completo y hay diferentes torneos es aquí donde entras tu-dijo mirándolo fijamente-los representantes del distrito de Konohagakure hasta el día de hoy hemos sido los únicos en no inscribir a nadie en la categoría lucha femenina

-¿lucha femenina?-pregunto intrigado

-si cada escuela tiene diferentes clases artes marciales pero debido a que los padres nunca aceptaron ninguna de nuestras propuestas para incluirlas como clases adicionales para las chicas nos vimos obligados a disfrazarlas como las "clases de defensa personal"-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-me niego a sufrir otra vergüenza por Konoha School For Girl mientras Konoha School For Boys trae la mayoría de triunfos a casa

-a que te refieres con Konoha School For Boys-dijo prestando total atención a sus palabras

-como sabrás al lado hay una escuela exclusiva para chicos es la escuela hermana de esta en años antiguos solo existía Konoha School For Boys pero debido a la demanda de chicas que cada año crecía queriendo estudiar fue creada Konoha School For Girl-hablo con orgullo

-que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo-dijo cansado

-bueno cabe decir que las chicas arrasan en la mayoría de categorías de la competencia excepto en una-hizo una pausa-educación física ninguna triunfa en ninguna competencia relacionada con esta y terminamos haciendo el ridículo en la competencia quedando en los últimos lugares y aquí comienza tu trabajo -puso su mano en el hombro del chico-debes entrar a tres chicas el cual es el mínimo para participar y hacer que triunfen en las competencias

El joven la vio y luego vio a sus alumnas "luchando" en el gimnasio una gota apareció en su cabeza-bueno creo que con tres meses lograre capacitar a algunas para que por lo menos entren en las diez mejores no prometo un primer lugar

-bien me gusta-se cruzó de brazos y sonrió triunfante-una cosa más el torneo es dentro de cinco semanas

-¡CINCO SEMANAS!-dijo levantándose de golpe de la silla

-claro debes tenerlas listas o no tendrás tu paga

-¡acaso no las has visto!-dijo irritado señalando a las chicas que se encontraban dando vueltas en el piso –es imposible que estén lista-dijo un poco más calmado

Ella miro a las jóvenes-vamos son solo tres no me digas que ninguna tiene talento

El suspiro cansado-las únicas de esta clase que parecen tener un poco de talento son esas dos-dijo señalando a Sakura y Hinata tratando de llevar un pelea decente-ya viste como eh terminado no me arriesgare con las demás

-ah Sakura-sonrió al ver al rubio señalarla-me alegra que la elijas pero es imposible que participe en esta categoría

-¿Por qué?

-es una de las mentes más brillantes de Konoha School For Girl ella trajo un primer lugar el año pasado en cuanto a conocimientos generales de las materias

-debe ser muy inteligente-hablo un poco sorprendido

-sí que lo es, es una chica prometedora

-se ve que le tienes cariño-dijo alzando una ceja

-eh tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, me pidió consejos para convertirse en medico cuando se gradué

-la adulas por que se parece a ti-sonrió y desvió la vista a las chicas-es una linda chica-admitió

La rubia coloco su puño sobre la cabeza del rubio-más te vale no tratar nada maldito zorro o yo mismo te castrare

El joven froto su cabeza-no exageres sabes que nunca eh tocado a una alumna y no comenzare hoy

-más te vale-la directora comenzó a alejar-quiero que entrenes a las chicas por cierto abra una sorpresa en tu oficina esperándote

La vio irse ¿sorpresa? ¿A qué se refería con eso? respiro hondo y se adentró al campo de batalla de nuevo

-así que a esto se refería con sorpresa-murmuro mientras entraba a su oficina

Miro su escritorio con cansancio y luego se dejó caer en un pequeño sofá que tenía al lado-vieja como pueden permitirte manejar una escuela-se preguntó al ver sobre su escritorio una pila enorme de papeles y algunas cajas en el suelo pegado en una pila se encontraba un letrero "termina todo esto y dáselo a Shizune" "posdata: no te pagare si no lo haces"

Miro de mala gana comenzaba a arrepentirse de trabajar ahí, como fuera al parecer esta noche no iría a casa a menos que terminara todo eso por arte de magia. Doblo sus mangas y se sentó en el escritorio apenas eran las 2:00pm así que tenía mucho trabajo por delante

-gracias Hinata-dijo Shizune mientras recibía algunos documentos por parte de la joven-es muy lindo de tu parte traerlos hasta aquí aun cuando deberías ir camino a casa-dijo al mirar que el reloj marcaba las 3:30pm

Ella negó levemente-no es ninguna molestia Shizune-san

-ojala todas fueran como tú en cuanto alguien les pide un favor huyen lo más lejos posible-rio mientras se ponía de pie para abrir un cajón cercano-¿eh?

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la joven

-no nada no te preocupes-dijo sonriente camino hasta la puerta de la directora al abrirla ambas pudieron ver a la rubia rodeada de cientos de papeles por revisar-Tsunade-san donde están los documentos que deben entregarse en una semana-dijo tranquila mientras Hinata se veía asustada por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía la rubia enfrente trabajaba como una maquina

-se los di a ese mocoso-dijo molesta-deja de interrumpir estos papeles son para dentro de dos días

-por qué se los dio a Uzumaki-dijo regañándola-ese trabajo es suyo deje de aprovecharse de el-dijo molesta-ahora debo ir hasta su oficina a entregar esto-dijo cansada

-tú te quedas aquí-ordeno la rubia-si no termino esto tendré algunos problemas

-no es mi culpa que usted deje todo para último momento-dijo cansada al saber que le esperaba una larga noche-Hinata-chan puedes llevar esto hasta la oficina de Uzumaki-sensei-dijo entregándole nuevamente los papeles que la joven había llevado hasta ahí

-¿yo?-dijo sonrojada y nerviosa al escuchar tal cosa

-si como puedes ver Tsunade-san ha olvidado algunas de sus responsabilidades como directora y está pagando la cuenta-suspiro-por favor entrégaselos y dile que los papeles que tiene deben entregarse dentro de una semana que no tenga tanta prisa

-¡Shizune ayúdame!-grito Tsunade

-ahora voy-dijo cansada-te lo encargo mucho

Shizune se adentró a la oficina de la directora mientras Hinata debería dirigirse a la de su maestro. Camino por un rato sosteniendo las hojas contra su pecho estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada al pensar que entraría de nuevo a su oficina no entendía el por qué pero últimamente la ponía nerviosa la presencia de su maestro pero muy dentro de ella una gran admiración por el crecía al haber visto las habilidades del maestro en la clase que tuvieron sabía que era realmente bueno y mejor que ella, recordó como habían terminado batallando en clases y este había ganado, suspiro aun le faltaba mucho por aprender

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la oficina de Uzumaki –sensei. Sus piernas temblaban y el latido de su corazón aumento, toco levemente la puerta hasta escuchar un "pase"

Entro lentamente hasta verlo en las misma situaciones que la directora lo vio esmerarse en su trabajo tanto que ni siquiera subía la cabeza para ver quien había entrado-esto…-interrumpió tratando de llamar la atención del rubio-Tsunade-san me envió para entregarle algunos documentos

-¿más?-dijo molesto sin mirarla-por qué diablos debo hacer su trabajo-subió la vista molesto para encontrarse con su alumna que trataba de mirar el piso. Su mirada se suavizo al reconocer a su alumna al frente, la observo algunos segundos tranquilizando su rabia por tener que hacer el trabajo de la directora-lo siento creí que solo tratabas de molestar-la vio subir la mirada sonrojada la recordaba su alumna Hyuga-entrégamelos-pidió extendiendo su mano sin levantarse

La joven camino hasta entregarle aquellas hojas, las recibió y la observo ya antes la había visto en uniforme pero no había prestado atención a él se veía bien en él, reacciono y aparto la mirada mientras tomaba las hojas y las apilaba junto a otras-Shizune-san me pidió que le dijera que estos documentos deben entregarse dentro de una semana por lo que no hay tanta prisa

El rubio rio burlón-ni una semana alcanzara para que termine-dejo su trabajo y se dejó caer de forma pesada sobre su silla-odio el papeleo-suspiro cansado

La joven pensó que debía retirarse ya había cumplido su trabajo pero desvió la vista al escritorio al parecer su maestro se encontraba atorado en algunas cuentas-Uzumaki-sensei…-murmuro sonrojada. El rubio subió la mirada y la vio-yo, yo, yo, bueno esto, yo… pu, puedo ayudarlo-soltó nerviosa

-¿ayudarme?-pregunto intrigado

Ella asintió-bueno, esto, esto se me da muy bien las, las, las ma, matemáticas se, se me dan bien-soltó avergonzada

El sonrió- debería negarme-miro la cara de la joven asentir seria-pero creo que mi cabeza explotara si no recibo ayuda inmediata-dijo entregándole algunos documentos-¿estas segura que puedes ayudar?

Ella se sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro-estoy segura-afirmo tomando aquellos papeles se sentó frente a la silla de su maestro y comenzó a hacer cálculos, sonreía y sus mejías estaban levemente teñidas por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz de poder ayudar a su maestro

El rubio la veía por el rabillo del ojo mientras hacia su trabajo se veía tierna con aquel entusiasmo puso una leve sonrisa mientras seguía con su papeleo era agradable tener a una "asistente" tan dedicada

Abrió la puerta de su casa ya eran las 7:30pm cuando llego su padre de seguro se molestaría tuvo suerte que fueran por ella a la escuela

Dejo sus zapatos y trato de dirigirse a su habitación sin hacer ruido

-¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?-su padre estaba sentado en la sala esperándola-¿acaso tienes idea de que hora es?

-lo siento mucho padre-hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa a su padre

-¿en dónde estabas?-escucho la rígida voz del hombre

-yo… me quede hasta tarde ayudando a un maestro

-que era tan importante para que te quedaras tan tarde

-Tsunade-san le encargo terminar muchos documentos a Uzumaki-sensei que son parte de la escuela y le ofrecí mi ayuda

-Uzumaki…-murmuro-lo conozco es muy cercano a Tsunade-la miro a los ojos-que clase de documentos

-son cuentas y formatos de la escuela

Lo vio meditar por unos momentos-bien si ayudas a la directora no hay problema-se puso de pie y paso a su lado-límpiate cenaremos en media hora

La joven asintió y corrió hasta su habitación se sentó en su cama y sonrió feliz no había hecho más que pasar toda la tarde llenando formatos pero se sentía realmente feliz, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa adornaban su tímido rostro no podía negarlo se sentía feliz de ser la asistente de Uzumaki-sensei


	3. Cap3-Permisos y carreras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

Aquella tarde resultaba muy tranquila, llevaban cerca de una hora en la oficina del rubio ninguno decía nada. Ella se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio haciendo algunos cálculos de aquel papeleo que debía ser entregado en los próximos días, llevaban toda la semana trabajando en el pero por suerte pronto terminaría… algo de lo que ella no estaba muy segura que quisiera que pasase

Naruto por su parte se encontraba detrás del escritorio en su silla al igual que la chica rellenando papeleo, alrededor de ellos se encontraban enormes pilas de documentos completados, paso una mano por sus cabellos y suspiro dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su silla-estoy muerto-afirmo estirando sus nudillos-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-miro a su alumna de no ser por ella ni siquiera fuera a la mitad de aquel papeleo

La joven se encogió ante lo dicho-es, es al, algo natural-se detuvo ante la mirada de su maestro la ponía realmente nerviosa cada vez que dejaba el papeleo para observarla fijamente

-como sea-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie, camino a una pequeña mesa que no estaba muy lejos del escritorio-¿quieres un poco de café?

La joven dejo el lápiz y puso las manos sobre sus piernas con la mirada gacha asintió, la verdad tenía mucha hambre

El rubio sirvió café en dos tazas las cuales coloco en el escritorio seguido coloco dos pequeños tarros uno con azúcar y otro con leche en polvo, la joven lo vio hacer un viaje más y luego sentarse frente a ella-¿quieres pastel?

-¿pastel?-pregunto extrañada al escuchar aquello

-si, se supone que sería mi desayuno pero por cortesía de la directora será casi mi cena-rio mientras le extendía una rebanada a la joven

Sonrió un poco, no lo diría pero le gustaba demasiado comer cosas dulces y aquel trozo de pastel la hacía muy feliz-muchas gracias-se limitó a responder mientras colocaba azúcar y leche al café

El rubio la observaba fijamente vio las cantidades de leche y azúcar "parece que le gustan las cosas dulces" pensó y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse al darle una mordida a aquel trozo de pastel. Preparo su café y dio un bocado-bien solo revisare esto-extendió su mano hasta tomar una hoja de la pequeña pila que quedaba sin completar-diablos…-susurro

Hinata lo vio con el tenedor en la boca ¿acaso algo estaba mal? Trago rápido para hablar-¿to, todo está bien?-pregunto nerviosa

La vio a los ojos-claro-sonrió-no te preocupes, no pasa nada solo… era una tarea que olvide-dijo nervioso frente a él tenía la hoja de inscripción para el torneo de los Kages y por la fecha debía entregarse pasado mañana suspiro fuerte estaba en problemas, bueno ya había pensado en una chica de tercero que tenía buenas habilidades y había otra de 2°-A que era bastante buena y por lo que le había dicho practicaba desde hacía varios años ahora el problema: faltaba una y ninguna de sus alumnas sabía hacer más que arrojar arañazos. Se restregó el cabello con preocupación ¿Qué haría ahora?

Fijo su vista al frente y vio a la joven de ojos blancos mirarlo un poco preocupada y fue ahí cuando se dio un golpe mental-soy idiota-susurro con una sonrisa-señorita Hyuga ¿ah escuchado del torneo de los Kages?-pregunto con una sonrisa

Ella lo vio a los ojos y asintió-mi primo participa cada año y Sakura-chan también lo hizo el año pasado, es un encuentro entre las mejores escuelas de los distritos, pero nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de participar

-ya veo-dijo mientras la veía a los ojos-bueno este año Konoha School For Girl tendrá el privilegio de participar en una nueva rama del torneo

-¿nueva rama del torneo?-pregunto confundida

-bueno en realidad no es nueva pero esta escuela nunca ha participado en ella-suspiro y la vio atenta-se trata de la categoría de lucha femenina

-¿Lucha femenina?-pregunto confundida-sabía que los chicos se enfrentan en peleas durante el torneo pero… no sabía que existiera una categoría femenina

-sí, lose la vieja…-se tragó sus palabras debía recordar que esa vieja era su "jefa" y estaba frente a su "alumna"-digo la directora nunca había podido convencer a los padres de dejarlas participar pero con las clases de defensa personal ya le es más sencillo "infiltrarlas" sin que sus padres se opongan mucho-sonrió-la verdad todos los demás distritos tienen chicas muy buenas en esa categoría

-ya veo….-susurro-era algo que desconocía…-dudo un momento aquella platica se sentía tan natural… ¿no estaría soñando?

-señorita Hyuga-hablo serio

-¿eh? ¿Ah?-pregunto confundida se había perdido en sus pensamientos-pe, perdón, yo, yo…

-no importa-sonrió-le decía que quería hacerle una propuesta

Ella lo miro extrañada-¿una propuesta?

-sí, vera tengo que inscribir a tres chicas cuando menos, ya tengo dos candidatas pero necesito una tercera y vera…. No se…. Si tal vez… ¿usted quisiera participar?

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras lo veía-¿yo?-dijo señalándose con su dedo índice

-si usted-sonrió

-yo…. No creo que sea buena idea….-agacho la mirada y guardo silencio, ella practicaba si pero no era buena, si participaba en el torneo y perdía de seguro pondría en ridículo el nombre de su escuela… el de su padre…. Subió la vista y vio a su maestro de seguro también pondría en ridículo a Uzumaki-sensei-no creo que deba participar sensei-susurro

-¡vamos Hinata!-grito desesperado mientras en un impulso tomaba las manos de la chica por sobre el escritorio para rogarle, estaba desesperado, si no cumplía esta tarea Tsunade le quitaría su valiosa paga-te lo ruego, te necesito-hablo desesperado mientras veía a la chica

Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, en un rápido movimiento su maestro la había tomado de las manos y ahora las apretaba entre las suyas. Lo vio a los ojos y vio la expresión de el-lo hare…-susurro por inercia al ver los ojos azules tan esperanzados

-¡genial!-grito soltándola en el acto-eres la mejor Hinata-se calló en seco-digo es la mejor señorita Hyuga me ha salvado-no era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, al pasar tanto tiempo con ella la sentía como su amiga en lugar de su alumna por eso la terminaba llamando por su nombre algunas veces-bien anotare tu nombre y toma

Le extendió una hoja de papel la cual ella tardo en tomar debido a que aún se sentía aturdida por lo que había pasado-que, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto

-es un permiso necesito que tus padres lo firmen y que se lo des a Shizune a más tardar pasado mañana-sonrió mientras la veía asentir de forma tímida-eres la mejor, de veras-soltó de forma feliz y tranquila para continuar su papeleo

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, vio a su maestro retomar su trabajo, lo imito pero a aquel ritmo acelerado de su corazón lo acompaño una sonrisa por el resto del día

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el ruido de cubiertos era escuchado en aquel hogar, nadie decía nada. Era la hora de la cena y todo estaba en calma y silencio como cada noche en el hogar Hyuga, Hiashi a la cabeza de la mesa comía tranquilo mientras a cada lado se encontraban sus hijas, nadie más

Hinata trataba de comer pero se sentía nerviosa lo que ahuyentaba su apetito-Hinata que sucede-pregunto serio el patriarca de la familia-has estado jugando con la comida, es molesto

Ella se encogió ante la gélida mirada de su padre mientras su hermana la veía de una forma burlona-lo siento padre-se disculpó-es solo que hay algo que debía decirle

-sabes que odio hablar durante la comida-suspiro cansado-termina de hablar ya que has empezado

-yo… quería pedirle que firmara un permiso para la escuela-saco de la bolsa de su falda una hoja de papel

-¿permiso? ¿Van a ir de excursión tan pronto?

Ella negó-es para el torneo de los Kages, mi maestro de defensa personal desea inscribirme en la categoría de lucha femenina

-lucha femenina… ¿Hanabi tú también participaras?-volteo a ver a su hija menor que comía con toda tranquilidad

-pues por ahora solo imparten defensa personal para preparatoria, así que nadie de secundaria participara en esa categoría-habló seria

-ya veo…. Se me hacía extraño que Hinata participara en algo así y tú no-saco un bolígrafo de su bolsa-bien tienes mi permiso Hinata pero te recuerdo que no te eh ayudado a entrenar tanto solo para que pierdas-le regreso el papel firmado a su hija y ahí termino la platica

Pasada la cena Hinata se encontraba lavando los platos

-así que... ¿el torneo de los Kages no?-Hanabi había llegado a su lado-no sabía que tenías madera para un evento similar

-mi maestro cree que puedo hacerlo-susurro sin quitar su vista de los platos

-solo espero que te haya juzgado con el cerebro y no con la entrepierna-hablo burlona-no pongas en ridículo a papá

La escucho irse y dejarla sola, detuvo su quehacer y suspiro-Uzumaki-sensei… confía en mi…-vio sus manos llenas de jabón un momento-sus manos… eran cálidas sensei-menciono antes de seguir con su labor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bostezo cansado mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquella escuela, se dirigía a la oficina de la directora a entregar los últimos documentos de aquel enorme papeleo, se las había arreglado para terminar el día anterior junto a su alumna y solo restaba entregarlos. Una sonrisa surco su rostro después de una larga semana de papeleo podría por fin descansar, estiro sus brazos mientras sonreía pero a media acción recordó algo-eso significa que dejara de ayudarme…-murmuro mientras veía las paginas en sus manos sin saberlo se había acostumbrado mucho a la compañía de la joven de ojos perlas ¿Cómo sería no verla cada tarde sin falta en su oficina? Sonaba exagerado ya que solo había sido una semana pero…. El estar con ella era tan natural que sentía que la extrañaría

-hola Naruto-la voz de Shizune lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-hola Shizune traje esto-le entrego los documentos-creo que la vieja no puede pedir mas

-vamos no te molestes-sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio del rubio-fuiste de gran ayuda para Tsunade-san en verdad le salvaste el pellejo

-sigo sin entender como la dejan dirigir una escuela-hablo molesto-bien aquí termina mi responsabilidad-estaba dispuesto a irse pero aquella mujer lo detuvo

-aun no puedes irte Naruto

-¿Qué, porque? Si la vieja planea seguirme explotando prefiero renunciar-hablo molesto

-no, no es nada de eso pero…-hizo una pausa mientras buscaba en su escritorio-tengo un problema con las solicitudes de tus alumnas para el torneo de los Kages-lo vio confundido-falta una-le informo

-de seguro se olvidó-bostezo cansado-estoy seguro que vendrá antes de que termine el día

-ese es el problema, el encargado de llevar esto a la oficina del torneo vendrá a las 2:30pm por las solicitudes y si no cumples el mínimo de participantes pues… será imposible participar-lo vio a los ojos parecía confundido referente a la gravedad de la situación-y Tsunade-san te torturara de las peores formas posibles por hacerla quedar en ridículo

Reacciono ante la versión resumida que Shizune acababa de darle-mierda…-susurro-¿Quién falta? Dímelo, iré a buscar el permiso yo mismo ¿aún hay tiempo verdad?

Miro el reloj en su escritorio-es la 1:30pm tienes una hora para encontrarla-reviso los permisos-hasta ahora han entregado… Inuzuka Hana de 3-B y… Tenten de 2-A dime ¿Quién es la tercera?-pregunto pero solo lo vio con expresión seria

-Hinata-hablo más para sí mismo que para la pelinegra mientras emprendía carrera

Shizune se quedó en su lugar extrañada -¿desde cuándo la llama por su nombre?-se preguntó a si misma mientras lo veía alejarse

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡muy bien chicas 10 vueltas más!-grito una mujer de cabello morado atado en una coleta alto. Mitarashi Anko, maestra de educación física de Konoha School For Girl

Las chicas corrían a paso lento y cansado por la pista-Anko-sensei voy a morir-grito una rubia de coleta

-Yamanaka cállate y corre-grito de forma seria pero al parecer con satisfacción ante el estado de sus alumnas-nunca serán chicas fuertes si no soportan 70 vueltas a una simple cancha-comenzó a reír divertida ante el agotamiento de las demás

-la odio…-murmuro con fastidio la rubia

-darás 3 vueltas más Yamanaka-hablo la mujer en respuesta al quejido de su alumna

-maldita vieja-dijo aún más bajo

-recibirás otra sanción si no te callas-hablo una pelirosa que corría a su lado en igual estado de agotamiento

-tu cállate, de seguro piensas lo mismo que yo-hablo molesta

-¡bien echo Hyuga!-se escuchó en aquel gimnasio-eres la primera en terminar-felicito la maestra a una Hinata menos agotada que el resto

-vaya, Hinata es increíble-murmuro Sakura al ver el poco cansancio de su amiga

-ella no es humana-hablo Ino exagerando

-¡CALLENSE Y CORRAN!-ordeno Anko-tu descansa Hyuga te lo mereces

Hinata asintió jadeando un poco por el cansancio, camino hasta la gradería y tomo una botella con agua, la abrió y bebió su contenido, suspiro cansada estaba agotada pero hasta a ella le sorprendió terminar diez vueltas antes que el resto, tal vez el hecho de estar tan pensativa la había hecho olvidar el tiempo y correr más por inercia que por cumplir la clase, porque si estaba pensativa, no se sacaba las palabras de Hanabi de la cabeza-¿a qué se refería Hanabi-chan?-susurro mientras veía la nada

-¿te dijo algo?-Sakura se sentó a su lado, había estado tan distraída que no había notado a su amiga exhausta a su lado-parece que te dijo algo malo

-no… bueno… no estoy segura…-menciono mientras abrazaba sus piernas desnudas, a diferencia del uniforme que debían utilizar con Uzumaki-sensei, el que se utilizaba con Anko consistía en un suéter deportivo blanco y holgado junto a un pantaloncillo corto rojo que más se asemejaba a un par de bragas que aun pantaloncillo-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro, dime ¿de qué trata?

-¿Qué significa que un hombre piense con la entre pierna y no con el cerebro?-soltó de forma tranquila

La pelirosa se ruborizo al instante-¿de dónde diablos sacaste eso?-hablo nerviosa

-hola chicas-logro pronunciar una exhausta Ino-¿Qué sucede?

-pregúntale a Ino -soltó alterada Sakura-ella sabe más de eso que yo

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto extrañada

-bueno… ¿Qué significa que un hombre piense con la entre pierna y no con el cerebro?-hablo esta vez un poco apenada

-eso depende-hablo tranquila respecto al tema-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hanabi-chan lo menciono sobre Uzumaki-sensei cuando supo que me eligió para el torneo de los Kages

-bueno…

-¡HINATA!-un grito acompañado del ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió la tranquilidad del gimnasio mientras una furiosa Anko se dirigía al responsable

-se puede saber que quieres mocoso-hablo molesta mientras lo tomaba de la oreja-¿Quién te crees para irrumpir en mi clase?

-¡ay, ay, ay! Espere-hablo con dolor por el pellizco-¿Hyuga Hinata se encuentra aquí?

Lo vio con detenimiento hasta que lo reconoció, el nuevo maestro y ahijado de la directora-¿Qué quieres con ella?

Necesito que le permita venir conmigo estaré en problemas de lo contrario-trato de rogar mientras aun le pellizcaba la oreja

Iba a negarse desde un principio a cualquier petición pero algo en su mirada azulada la convenció- Hyuga ven aquí-ordeno y vio a la ojiperla levantarse hasta llegar junto a ellos-tienes permiso de irte-dijo antes de soltar la oreja del rubio para regresar con la clase

-¿Uzumaki-sensei?...-menciono confundida-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundida mientras lo veía sobarse la oreja

-maldita mujer…-murmuro molesto con Anko hasta que recordó porque había corrido por toda la escuela en busca de la ojiperla-diablos, Hinata ¿Dónde está el permiso?-pregunto desesperado olvidando cualquier formalidad

-en mi casillero… pensaba entregarlo después de clases-menciono de forma tímida

-lo necesito ahora-la tomo de los hombros mientras la veía serio-estaré en serios problemas si no lo entrego en 15 minutos

Reacciono sorprendida-iré por el- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que su maestro tuviera problemas por su culpa

-hey espera-grito mientras corría tras de ella y aunque ninguno lo noto muchas miradas furiosas y confundidas se dirigían hacia la puerta, todo el gimnasio había presenciado la escena

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corría con velocidad y agilidad por los pasillos de la escuela, ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse el uniforme, solo le preocupaba llegar a su casillero, tras ella un rubio no tan ágil la seguía con velocidad aunque este tropezaba con casi todo lo que tenía a su paso. La vio detenerse frente a un casillero y sacar algo con velocidad-lo tengo-informo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria al rubio

-¡hey! Espérame-grito cuando la vio rebasarlo, a pesar de ser una chica tenía una velocidad sorprendente, giro y volvió a seguirla

La oficina estaba un poco lejos pero había logrado llegar a ella en tiempo record-¡aquí está mi permiso Shizune-san!-informo al momento que lo ponía de una manotazo sobre la mesa

¿Hinata-chan?-hablo confundida al ver el estado de la chica pareciera que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, sin mencionar que pareciera que no había respirado en mucho tiempo-¿Qué te paso?

-ha… ah… aquí… esta… el permiso-dijo jadeando, mientras un rubio lograba entrar a la oficina en un estado similar al de ella-¿llegue… a…. tiempo?

-claro-sonrió la pelinegra-el de las entregas aun no llega, bien echo Hinata-chan-miro al rubio tras de ella-usted también Uzumaki-sensei

Se giró con cansancio mientras se sostenía con las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, lo vio parado y sudado en la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa, lo había logrado

La vio girarse estaba completamente sudada parte de su cabello atado en una cola alta se pegaba a su rostro, sus mejillas rojas por el cansancio mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, su suéter un poco pegado a sus brazos y sus piernas desnudas cubiertas de sudor… ¿piernas desnudas? Reparo en lo que veía frente a él, ella aun llevaba el uniforme deportivo puesto, se sonrojo al ver sus piernas expuestas debido aquel dichoso pantaloncillo ¡aquello parecía más una braga que un pantaloncillo! ¿En qué pensaban cuando las hacían ponerse eso?, agradeció estar sudado aquello ocultaba su nerviosismo debido a aquella imagen tan… excitante. Se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano, idiota ella era su alumna

-¿está bien sensei?-pregunto ella mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hasta el

Al estar recta podía ver como sus senos se enmarcaban atreves del suéter empapado de sudor-estoy bien-aparto la vista rápidamente-gracias por ayudar-trato de sonar serio

-no quería meter a Uzumaki-sensei en problemas-sonrió de forma tierna-me alegra haber ayudado

Giro de forma lenta hasta ver el sonrojado rostro de la joven, se relamió los labios ansioso-chicos deberían irse antes de que Tsunade-san vuelva a obligarlos a hacer su trabajo-interrumpió Shizune divertida ante aquella escena

-¿Qué? Me voy-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la muñeca de su alumna y salía como rayo de la oficina

Vio como la ojiperla apenas había logrado hacer un ademan de despedida con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta-jóvenes…-suspiro la pelinegra mientras recordaba la escena anterior-espero que no vayas a meter la pata Naruto- se recargo en su escritorio-ah… la juventud…-dejo caer su cabeza contra la madera-quiero un novio-menciono con tristeza y un aura gris sobre ella

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había tirado de su alumna hasta el primer piso lejos de la oficina-maldita vieja ¿acaso olvida que soy humano?-menciono molesto mientras se detenía y veía lo que había terminado arrastrando junto a el-lo siento Hinata-la soltó de golpe mientras ella lo observaba con el rostro sonrojado

-no… pasa… nada-murmuro mientras se tomaba la muñeca con la otra mano

-eres la mejor-sonrió atrayendo la atención de la chica-me salvaste eres increíble-estiro sus manos hacia arriba-estoy agotado de ahora en adelante debemos entrenar duro, el torneo de los Kages está a la vuelta de la esquina-sonrió mientras la veía

Veía la sonrisa radiante del rubio, su corazón latía con fuerza, no por el hecho de haber corrido con todas su fuerzas, más bien era el hecho de haber corrido junto a el-sensei…-susurro por impulso ante la mirada atrayente de el

-¿dime?-pregunto al escucharla

-¿eh?-pregunto confundida izo memoria, oh dios lo había dicho en voz alta-yo, yo, yo-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos apenada ¿Qué diría ahora?-yo, yo, yo, po, po, ¿porque me eligió?-soltó de golpe lo primero que le paso por la mente, se tapó la boca al instante, ella no debía preguntarle eso a su maestro, de seguro se molestaría con ella por ser tan insolente

-creo que eres fuerte y que tienes talento-la vio a los ojos parecía sorprendida-siempre eres buena en clases y creo que eres fuerte y valla que hice una buena elección-sonrió de oreja a oreja-después de verte correr de esa manera no me cabe duda que eres una chica fuerte Hinata, espero mucho de ti confió en que me harás sentir orgulloso como maestro

Unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se había formado en sus ojos, su corazón y todo su ser rebosaban de alegría- daré lo mejor de mí-hizo una reverencia ante su maestro-no lo defraudare Uzumaki-sensei

-vamos no hagas eso-puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras ella se enderezaba-sé que no lo harás -revolvió sus azulados cabellos, ella era más pequeña que el eso era seguro-ahora…-retiro su mano y aparto su rostro ruborizado-deberías ir a cambiarte-trago al recordar la imagen de su cuerpo sudado-nos vemos mañana Hinata, me marcho-comenzó a caminar debía alejarse de su pequeña alumna antes de hacer alguna tontería

-no lo defraudare sensei-hablo mientras lo veía marcharse, era feliz, sin dudas que lo era, tomo su muñeca de nuevo mientras veía a su maestro a lo lejos-daré lo mejor de mi… Naruto-sensei-susurro para sí misma cuando lo vio desaparecer, estaba segura, no lo defraudaría

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola! Gusto es saludarlos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que va un poco lento para estar en categoría M pero les aseguro que cuando el lemon comience no parara, porque si esta fic contara mucho lemon naruhina pero tardara un poco en hacer aparición**

 **Quería disculparme por la tardanza algunos ya lo han notado que esta historia ya había sido subida antes en mi cuenta anterior pero había decidido borrarla y empezar en una cuenta nueva con mis historias, tardare en actualizarla, dependerá de mi inspiración pero no la abandonare espero la sigan y me tengan paciencia**

 **También me gustaría agradecer los reviews recibidos me motiva que les guste aunque me pone nerviosa el sí poder seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas… espero poder seguir haciéndolo y que ustedes sigan leyendo, cualquier consejo, duda u observación háganmela saber serán bien recibidos**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Niorima**

 **Gaby Hyuga**

 **Blue-Azul-Acero**

 **Joker**

 **Nana**

 **Hinata Ai**

 **Rocio Hyuga: tu comentario fue el que más nerviosa me puso (n_n)**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima… Ookami-san se despide.**


End file.
